


Lead the Linkage

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Platonic Relationships, Seiyuu Jokes, Singing, Tomoyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Tomoe and Yukina singing a duet together! Are they good or bad?
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 1





	Lead the Linkage

Udagawa Tomoe is the drummer of the band Afterglow, which started to raise into popularity because of its strong vocals and meaningful song lyrics. Meanwhile, Minato Yukina, the lead vocalist of the band Roselia, consider Afterglow are her band’s rivals, especially its vocalist, Mitake Ran.

However, despite their strong rivalry, Tomoe’s relationship with Yukina is still going well. They sometimes meet when doing a rehearsal in Circle. Also, both of them are the prominent role models of Udagawa Ako, Tomoe’s younger sister and the drummer of Roselia. They are very supportive towards each other as well.

But one day, Yukina sent Tomoe a message to her mobile phone...

«««

At Friday afternoon, after going home from school, Afterglow is doing a rehearsal in the live house Circle. Their upcoming concert will be established in 2 weeks from now. While Afterglow was doing a quick rehearsal to their song, “On Your Mark”, Tomoe heard her sound of her own mobile phone.

“Ran, sorry for interrupting, I need to look my phone for a while.”, said Tomoe.

“Ah, ok then.”

Tomoe quickly went outside, checking her phone. She received a new notification in her message box. It turned out that the new message’s sender was no other than Yukina herself.

‘Udagawa-san, are you free this Sunday afternoon?’

That’s what her message about.

At first, Tomoe felt a bit reluctant to join her, but, not long after that, she replied her message with a question.

‘I’m actually free at that time. Besides, Afterglow’s concert is still 2 weeks to go. What is it, Minato-san?’

Not long after that, the message Tomoe sent got replied instantly.

‘Udagawa-san, do you want to join me to go to karaoke? I’m sure your singing voice will be amazing, even if it’s combined with my own.’

Tomoe felt a bit surprised. But, with no hesitation, she replied the message.

‘I’ll see if I can go, Minato-san. See ya.’

She then locked her phone screen and went back to the live house, back to practicing the rest of Afterglow’s songs.

«««

7 P.M. Afterglow has done their own rehearsals for today. The members, Ran, Moca, Himari, Tomoe, and Tsugumi walked home together.

Tomoe entered her house and saw her younger sister, Ako, playing games on her own computer. Ako then looked at her beloved sister after playing one round of the game together with her online friends.

“Eh, Sis! Yukina-san told me something about you.”

“What is it, Ako?”, Tomoe asked back while patting her sister’s head.

“She said that your voice and drumming skills were equally good, so that’s why she invited you to a karaoke this Sunday. Do you mind about it, Sis?”

“Eh... Nope, not at all.”

“That’s good, Sis! I’m sure you can befriend Yukina-san even more!”

“Haha, yeah. Thanks, Ako.”, Tomoe replied with a giggle.

«««

Saturday morning, at 9 A.M. It’s still a normal day in the Udagawa residence. Ako, as usual, she was playing online games on her own computer. On the other side, Tomoe had breakfast while she was listening to music on her mobile phone using her earphones.

“I wonder what songs will Minato-san choose tomorrow...”, she thought.

She immediately finished her breakfast and changed the song she’s currently listening to. Tomoe then stood up, left the dining table, and washed the dishes on her own. After wiping the dishes, Tomoe lay herself down on her bed, thinking about tomorrow’s karaoke plan, with a gloomy face.

Meanwhile, Ako feel a bit concerned about her sister’s actions lately. She thought that her sister had a lack of confidence to go to the karaoke tomorrow afternoon.

«««

Saturday afternoon, at 12.00 P.M. Tomoe and Ako were having lunch at the dining room. While they had been finishing their own food, Tomoe suddenly interrupted by asking her sister a question.

“Ako, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it, Sis?”

“Is it ok for me to go tomorrow? I mean, personally, I barely sings on my own band’s songs, so...”, Tomoe asked that, while she was holding back her tears.

“Sis, don’t be like that! Please, don’t cry! You are the coolest sister I’ve ever had!”, Ako uttered a shout to her older sister.

“I am?”, Tomoe asked back, wiping her own tears.

“You are! Yukina-san is a good person, I’m sure you will able to interact with her even more, Sis!”, Ako then immediately motivated her.

Tomoe felt touched and then she immediately hugged her sister.

“Thank you, Ako.”

«««

Saturday afternoon, 4 P.M. Tomoe was sitting on her bed, playing her own mobile phone. She then received a new notification on her phone, which was a message, sent from Yukina.

‘Udagawa-san, can I ask you a favor?’

Tomoe immediately replied it.

‘What is it, Minato-san?’

Her message was replied with a blink of an eye.

‘Can you meet me at Live House Circle tonight, at 7.30 P.M.? I just want to discuss with you about the songs that we will choose at the karaoke tomorrow.’

Tomoe then replied the message.

‘Sure thing. I’m free tonight anyway.’

«««

Saturday evening, 6 P.M. Tomoe took a bath and got dressed afterwards. She wore a white T-shirt with “Afterglow” written on it, a black jacket, and a pair of black pants. She then had dinner, said goodbye to her parents, wore her black shoes, and walked out from her house, going to Live House Circle.

After she arrived to the live house, she noticed a familiar person who was asking something to the client, Tsukishima Marina. That person immediately turned back her head and noticed Tomoe, who had arrived. She was wearing a white blouse and a knee-length black skirt.

“Udagawa-san, I’m glad you come here!”, that person said. 

Tomoe realized that the person calling her was no other than Yukina herself.

“Ah, Minato-san! Nice to meet you again!”

Yukina smiled after seeing Tomoe’s presence in the live house. Then, she invited her to sit in the provided seats.

«««

Then, Tomoe and Yukina started discussing the songs that they will use for tomorrow’s karaoke. The girls began to find some song recommendations in the music shop inside the live house.

Tomoe then picked up an album of Yukina’s band, Roselia. The album is named ‘Anfang’.

“A Roselia album, huh...”, she thought.

She then looked at Yukina and asked her a question.

“Minato-san, which Roselia songs are the easiest for you to sing?”

“Um... to me, ‘Legendary’ and ‘BLACK SHOUT’ are the easiest songs, because you actually have powerful vocals, aside from Mitake-san. But, because ‘Legendary’ features all Roselia members harmonizing their own voices, and ‘BLACK SHOUT’ features all of the Roselia members singing... I’m not sure if both of us can do it, Udagawa-san.”, Yukina answered her question.

“Ah, ok then. Looks like I had to find another good song.”

“Take your time, Udagawa-san.”

«««

Yukina then found an album that looked good. The album she looked at was named ‘Glamorous Songs’ from Tomoe’s own voice actress, Hikasa Youko. She then asked Tomoe a question.

“Udagawa-san, this album is from your own voice actress, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Wait, you want to hear it?”

Yukina then nodded her head. She then went to ask the client about hearing the songs in that album.

“Excuse me, can I listen to the songs from this album?”

“Yes, please.”

The client started to insert the album CD into the DVD player. Not long after that, the CD started playing the songs. Meanwhile, Yukina was looking at the track list of the album.

“This song ‘Rhythm Linkage’ just looks good from the title. Can I hear it?”, Yukina asked.

“Ok then!”, the client of the music shop replied.

The client then skipped the first two songs of the album. And then, the song ‘Rhythm Linkage’ started playing.

“The intro sounds good.”, Yukina thought.

After listening to the first 38 seconds of the song, the singer started to sing her song.

** _Evolution kasoku suru mirai_ ** ** _! _ ** ** _tokeijikake ni mou sasenai_ **

**_kodoku ni iroaseta kioku_** **_azayaka ni irodoru koko kara_**

“Wow, Udagawa-san’s voice actress sounds great while singing. Even though her voice sounds a bit different, her vocals are... amazing. They both have powerful vocals.”, Yukina thought in her heart.

«««

Yukina really enjoyed the song, even she didn't want to finish listening to it on repeat until 3-4 times.

“How’s that, Minato-san? The song is good, isn’t it?”, Tomoe asked whilst patting her shoulder.

Yukina then nodded her head.

“Yep, that’s a very good song. I’ll choose this for tomorrow’s karaoke, Udagawa-san.”

“It’s ok, Minato-san! That song is pretty cool, if I say so myself. I have that song on my mobile phone as well.”

Yukina immediately noted down the song ‘Rhythm Linkage’ as the song listing for the tomorrow’s karaoke on her notebook. She also bought the album as a memory.

«««

“Now it’s my turn to choose the songs, Minato-san. One song is never enough.”, Tomoe said.

She immediately searched for some CDs. Suddenly, she noticed a new one, that she has never seen it before. The CD is a single titled 'Lead the Way' from Yukina's voice actress, Aiba Aina.

“Aiba Aina, huh... Wait, is this Minato-san’s voice actress?”

Yukina then looked back at her and nodded her head.

“Yes. Feel free to listen to it, Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe then asked the client for permission to listen to the songs of the CD she found. After the client said yes and inserted the CD to the CD player, she then listened to the song carefully.

The intro of the song started with a mesmerizing piano instrumental. Then, the singer started to sing her own song.

**_“nan no tame ni koko e kita no?”_** **_inochi e to tou koe_**

**_“nan no tame ni asu e yuku no?”_** **_ima no imeeji koe_**

“Wow, this song is very lit! Her voice sounds amazing!”, Tomoe exclaimed in delight.

“I knew it.”, said Yukina, nodding her head.

“I’m pretty sure this song suit my vocal range the most. I want to sing this song, Minato-san.”

“Go ahead. Just write it in my notebook. You can buy that CD if you’d like to.”, said Yukina, while giving Tomoe her notebook.

Tomoe then wrote down the song ‘Lead the Way’ as one of the songs that they will use for tomorrow’s karaoke.

«««

Time went fast. Tomoe decided to go home.

“By the way, I gotta go. It’s 8.30 P.M. right now, Minato-san. Ako will be worried about me if I go home late.”

“Ah, yeah. Before you leave, I’m going to tell you something, Udagawa-san. We’ll having a karaoke tomorrow, at 3 P.M. Please come on time. See you later!”

“See you tomorrow, Minato-san!”

Tomoe then left live house Circle and immediately went home.

«««

Sunday morning, at 10 A.M. As usual, it was a normal day in the Udagawa residence. Tomoe had breakfast while listening to the songs that she and Yukina will use for this afternoon’s karaoke using her own earphones. 30 minutes later, she then stood up, left the dining table, and washed the dishes on her own. After wiping the dishes, she immediately went into her room, practicing to sing.

Even her own younger sister, Ako, didn’t see that coming. She was still busy playing the game ‘Neo Fantasy Online’ with her best friend and fellow bandmate, Shirokane Rinko.

«««

Sunday afternoon, at 12 P.M. Tomoe and Ako were having lunch in the dining room together. Different with yesterday, they finished their own foods happily.

Then, Tomoe entered her room, choosing the outfit she will wear to go to the karaoke this afternoon. She took out a black jacket, a pair of jeans, and a dark red T-shirt. After that, she changed her clothes and then waited for a bit by looking at her mobile phone.

«««

The time has shown at 2 P.M. Tomoe then prepared some stuff that she will bring. She brought a portable charger (power bank), an USB cable, her own mobile phone, a cap, a bottle of water, and a packet of biscuits in her satchel. Finally, she said goodbye to her parents, wore her black shoes, and walked out from her house.

During her way, she noticed Yukina, who were standing in the front of her house. She immediately called her name and waved her hand.

“Minato-san!”

Yukina turned her head and looked at Tomoe.

“Ah, Udagawa-san. Let’s go together to the karaoke.”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

They walked together to the karaoke. It was located not far from Yukina’s house.

«««

After arriving at the karaoke, Tomoe and Yukina immediately met the client on the counter. They registered a room, and told the client that they will use it for 2 hours. The client then agreed, and accompany them in. Their karaoke room is number 1301.

Both of them then entered the karaoke room. The room was magnificent, It had an air conditioner, a TV, good-looking tables and chairs, a tablet specialized for the song selection, a small trash can, and also a Wi-fi access. The walls looked simple and minimalist.

“Now, shall we begin the karaoke, Minato-san?”, Tomoe immediately asked Yukina about singing in the karaoke room.

“Yeah, but we have to check the songs first.”, Yukina replied.

“Oh yea, you’re right.”

Yukina then checked their song they chose earlier on the tablet. She scrolled down, and then noticed that the songs they choose were available there.

“Udagawa-san, the songs we chose earlier are available. Now, let’s start singing together!”

“Ok then! I’ll choose the song, Minato-san!”

Tomoe immediately chose the song ‘Lead the Way’ by Aiba Aina as the first song. She chose a duet with Yukina.

The intro started with a beautiful piano instrumental, and then the lyrics appeared on the TV screen.

**(Tomoe) ****“nan no tame ni koko e kita no?”** **inochi e to tou koe**

**(Yukina) ****“nan no tame ni asu e yuku no?”** **ima no imeeji koe**

When the instrumental break played after the intro, Tomoe stood up and started to do a badass-looking dance. Her dance was truly charismatic. Then, the first verse started to play.

**(Yukina) ****seiten no hekireki no you ni** **hajimari wa yokan no soto de**

**sadame no ito karamu kodou** **kokoro wa takaburu yo**

**(Tomoe) ****Someday… sore ga kyou de** **Thousand rays… erabu kaado**

**tanin no sei ni nante dekinai** **tatoe kyuuchi demo**

**(Both) ** **Stand up!**

**ikusenkai datte Leading brand new way** **fukai yami hodo ni waku netsujou**

**shimen soka datte Fighting for my sense** **hitori janai kara shiru kodoku**

**(Yukina) ** **dakara tsuyoku nare**

**(Tomoe) ** **hanaretetemo mieru you ni**

**(Both) ** **namida no kazu saa kagayake **

**(Yukina) ** **Lead the way!**

And then, an instrumental break played, then led to the second verse of the song. Yukina then stood up as well.

**(Tomoe) ****tsujitsuma wo awaseta mirai ni** **donna kachi wo miidaseru no?**

**mayou koto mo tomaru koto mo** **kitto imi ga aru yo**

**(Yukina) ****Someday… itsuka janaku** **Thousand rays… kitaru feizu**

**tayasuku yuzurenai chikai ga** **torigaa ni naru kara **

**(Both) ** **Stand up!**

**hoshi wo fuchido tte Leading brand new way** **yoake no majika ni mau filament**

**isshin furan ni natte Fighting for myself** **ato wazuka dake de todoku yo**

And then, another instrumental break started playing, leading to the bridge of the song.

**(Tomoe) ****“dare no tame ni koko e kita no?”** **saisho wa jibun no tame…**

**(Yukina) ****“dare no tame ni asu e yuku no?”** **demo ima kimi no tame**

Another instrumental break then played after that. Yukina began tapping her feet on the floor, suiting the rhythm of the song. She started getting into it.

**(Yukina) ****ikusenkai datte Leading brand new way** **fukai yami hodo ni waku netsujou**

**(Tomoe) ****shimen soka datte Fighting for my sense** **hitori janai kara shiru kodoku**

**(Both) ****hoshi wo fuchido tte Leading brand new way** **yoake no majika ni mau filament**

**isshin furan ni natte Fighting for y****our****self** **ato wazuka dake de todoku yo**

**(Yukina) ** **dakara tsuyoku nare**

**(Tomoe) ** **hanaretetemo mieru you ni**

Tomoe and Yukina began dancing charismatically together during the last instrumental break, before the last part of the song started playing.

**(Yukina) ** **toki ni mi wo makase**

**(Tomoe) ** **hitomi wo sorasazu ni susume**

**(Both) ** **namida no kazu saa kagayake **

**(Tomoe) ** **Lead the way!**

The first song ended. Now, they started to check the score.

A drumroll started playing, and then the score got revealed on the TV screen. Their score were 96!

“See? I told you, Udagawa-san. You sing well.”

“Ahaha... Thanks, Minato-san.”

“But, we still had to aim higher than that. We had to perform better.”

“Yeah, Minato-san.”, said Tomoe, nodding her head.

“For now, we had to sit down for a while. You look tired, Udagawa-san. Let’s eat together for a while. Then, we can continue to the second song.”

«««

Tomoe and Yukina sat down on the provided chairs. Tomoe immediately opened her satchel and took out a pack of biscuits. She offered them to Yukina as well.

“Here, Minato-san. Do you want some?”

Yukina took one of the biscuits and ate it. It was delicious. She nodded her head and thanked Tomoe for sharing her snacks.

While Yukina was eating the biscuits, Tomoe also ate some of them. After they finished the snacks, they put the wrapping inside the trash can, and drank some water to hydrate themselves.

«««

Now, going on to the second song. Yukina then selected the song ‘Rhythm Linkage’, originally by Hikasa Youko, as their second song. She chose a duet with Tomoe.

“Let this singing begin.”, said Yukina, calmly.

The instrumental break of the intro started.

**(Tomoe) ** **Evolution kasoku suru mirai** **! ** **tokeijikake ni mou sasenai**

**(Yukina) ** **kodoku ni iroaseta kioku azayaka ni irodoru koko kara**

“Minato-san, let’s dance together following the rhythm of this song!”, Tomoe then offered Yukina to a dance.

They then danced together while the instrumental break of the song started playing. They danced coolly and energetically.

The first verse of the song began playing.

**(Yukina) ** **mune ga atsuku naru itami wo anata nara wakaru to omoeta**

**kotoba ni dekinai itami ni furueteta** **kasuka na SHIGUNARU**

**(Tomoe) ** **kanashimi mo muryoku na te mo jikoken'o mo**

**muda ja nai rekishi ni kaeru**

**(Both) ** **kono deai ga!!**

**Revolution** **!** ** mezamesasete im** **a ** **dare ni mo ubaenai jounetsu**

**mitsumeta hitomi sorasazu ni motsureta yume wo tokihanateba**

**Evolution kasoku suru mirai tokeijikake ni mou sasenai**

**kodoku ni iroaseta kioku** **azayaka ni irodoru koko kara**

Another instrumental part of the song began playing, leading to the second verse.

**(Tomoe) ** **nobasu yubi ga todokanakute modokashiku aoida hoshizora**

**katachi ni dekinai mijukusa hitamuki na osanai houseki**

**(Yukina) ** **saigo made akiramezu ni ikiru imi wo**

**tsurai toki oshiete kureru **

**(Both) ** **sono kodou ga!!**

**Revolution** **!** ** mitomeau kizuna mujun mo tamerai mo dakishime**

**furikaerazu ni kakenukete shinjiru hokori tsuranuku kara**

**Evolution MEBIUSU no RUUPU surinuke mada minu sekai e**

**kinou to chigau ashita e to tadoritsuku anata to koko kara**

Another badass instrumental break then playing, this time it led to the bridge of the song itself.

**(Tomoe) ** **furitsumoru genjitsu ni kowaresou na yoru ni wa**

**muboubi na sugao wo misete nukumori wo tsunaide**

**inori wo Kiss ni komete...**

A more dramatic instrumental part began to play afterwards. Yukina started tapping her feet on the floor, following the beat of the song.

**(Both) ** **Revolution** **!** ** mezamesasete im** **a ** **dare ni mo ubaenai jounetsu**

**mitsumeta hitomi sorasazu ni motsureta yume wo tokihanateba**

**Evolution kasoku suru mirai tokeijikake ni mou sasenai**

**kodoku ni iroaseta kioku** **azayaka ni irodoru koko kara**

A quick instrumental part started playing, but only for a short time.

**(Both) ** **Revolution** **!** ** mitomeau kizuna mujun mo tamerai mo dakishime**

**furikaerazu ni kakenukete shinjiru hokori tsuranuku kara**

**Evolution MEBIUSU no RUUPU surinuke mada minu sekai e**

**kinou to chigau ashita e to tadoritsuku anata to koko kara**

They finally finished singing together the second song.

«««

It’s time for them to check their own score. A drumroll started playing, and it end up revealing their scores. They got 100, the highest score!

“Minato-san, we did it!”, Tomoe exclaimed.

“Yeah, we finally can reach the highest score. All thanks to you, Udagawa-san”, replied Yukina.

“Looks like today’s performance was on point, huh?”, Tomoe grinned, with a cool expression.

Yukina then nodded. But then, she immediately changed the topic of speaking.

«««

“Eh, by the way, we still have 30 minutes left. Any song do you want to sing, or what, Udagawa-san?”, Yukina asked to her.

“Just those two. Besides, I wanna talk to you, Minato-san.”, said Tomoe.

“Hm? What’s that about?”

“From now on, just call me by my first name. We have been getting along lately, so both of us need to strengthen our bonds, Yukina-san.”

At first, Yukina felt a bit flustered of hearing Tomoe’s words. But, she wanted to try calling her in a different way.

“Um... ok... Tomoe-san...”

She tried to call her using her first name. Then, Tomoe looked at her with a heartwarming smile.

“Yukina-san, our time using this karaoke room is almost up. Let’s paid it and go home!”

“Ok, Tomoe-san.”

Both of them went out of the room, and immediately paid the karaoke bill.

«««

5.30 P.M. After paying the karaoke bill, Tomoe and Yukina immediately went home. On their way home, Yukina saw a stray cat. She then beckoned it and patted its head.

“Yukina-san, you really like cats, huh?”, Tomoe asked her.

Yukina blushed. She nodded shyly. Tomoe then grinned, then held her hand.

The stray cat in Yukina’s hands then walked away after she gave it some headpats.

“Let’s go home together, Yukina-san.”

Yukina nodded her head. At last, they walked home together, in the sunset.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to make the English version of this story on my own too. The title is the combination of Aiba Aina’s song “Lead the Way” and Hikasa Yoko’s song “Rhythm Linkage”. Both of them are the seiyuus/voice actresses of Yukina and Tomoe, respectively.


End file.
